


Acaso

by brubsFC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/F, Girls Kissing, In Public, Kissing, POV Bisexual Character, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing, Voyeurism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brubsFC/pseuds/brubsFC
Summary: Por acaso, encontramos pessoas em nosso da a dia. Essa é uma dessas histórias."Eu não sou ciumento, mas duvido você convencer ela"Bom, não foi bom duvidar de mim.





	Acaso

Bom, caso você não tenha lido a intro, meu nome é Blaire, tenho 19 anos, sou alta (1,70), branca, cabelos castanhos escuros e longos, olhos cor de mel, corpo razoável, com algumas curvas e seios grandes. Sim, eu sei incomum para uma brasileira, mas meu pai é de Louisiana, EUA, por isso o nome estrangeiro.

Enfim, minha história começa em um dos carnavais que passei na minha cidade. Moro em uma cidade pequena, então em eventos grandes é comum encontrar antigos colegas de escola, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Um antigo amigo de ensino médio cruzou meu caminho no primeiro dia de carnaval com uma garota do lado, que após se aproximarem reconheci como a namorada dele, mas não conseguia lembrar o nome no momento.

A menina era linda, devia ter 1,57 de altura, morena, cabelo curto, liso e preto, tinha curvas que harmonizavam com o resto do corpo e rosto, seus olhos eram de um verde frio maravilhoso, resumindo ela tinha minha atenção no instante que bati os olhos nela.

Resolvi me aproximar deles e tentar minha sorte. Chegando perto ele me notou e abriu um sorriso e começou a berrar "Blaire! Quanto tempo!" o que me fez soltar uma risada alta e perguntar "Rodrigo, quanto você bebeu? Tá cedo ainda!".

Notei que a garota já estava observando a cena com certo cuidado, por isso me virei pra ela com um sorriso aberto e convidativo "Você é a namorada dele, né?" e ela ainda com a cara ainda meio fechada, mas podia ver que estava segurando um sorriso em resposta ao meu, me disse "Sou sim." Ainda um pouco seca, hum vou ter que trabalhar nisso.

Ainda sorrindo me apresentei "Eu sou a Blaire, mas acho que você já sabe pelo berro que seu namorado deu. Sou uma antiga amiga de ensino médio do Rodrigo.", mas antes que ela pudesse me responder me virei para Rodrigo "Já vi que você evoluiu bastante desde o ensino médio, sua escolha de namorada já fala alto o bastante" finalizei com uma olhada de cima a baixo na namorada dele que nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber. Ela aparentemente gostou do elogio direto/indireto, ótimo, tá funcionando.

Me virando pra Rodrigo novamente percebo que ele não estava prestando muita atenção no que eu estava falando e sim na música que estava tocando, então acenei minha mão logo na frente do seu rosto para chamar sua atenção. Na hora que ele percebeu e se virou para mim o volume da música aumentou (se é que era possível), o que trabalhou ao meu favor pois queria perguntar algo para ele mas não queria que ela me escutasse.

Me aproximei do ouvido dele e perguntei "Cara, você é ciumento?", ele me olhou com um pouco de confusão mas respondeu "Não muito, porque?". Nesse momento percebi um pouco de raiva no olhar da namorada e percebi que teria que ser rápida e sincera, "Vou ser sincera, quero pegar sua mina, você se importa? Com você olhando, claro".

O choque estava estampado na cara dele, mas rapidamente deu lugar a um olhar pesado e escuro e reconheci a luxúria. Ele riu um pouco e disse "Eu não me importo, mas duvido você convencer ela.", rapidamente respondi com um sorriso predador "Você tá me desafiando? Me dá 20 minutos. Fica a uma distância boa e eu invento uma desculpa pra ela".

Em pouco tempo ele sumiu da vista dela mesmo que eu ainda estivesse o acompanhando acima das muitas cabeças que estavam passando na rua no momento. Antes que ela se desesperasse, me virei pra ela e disse mais perto do seu rosto "Ele disse que vai pegar umas bebidas pra gente, você se importa de ficar um tempo aqui comigo?" o que ela respondeu com "E eu tenho outra escolha?".

Minha resposta foi uma gargalhada alta "Eu gosto mais de você, as outras namoradas dele não faziam bem pra ele, mas já percebi que você faz muito bem pra ele. E além disso você é linda, o que ganha um ponto a mais na minha cartela!" Isso a fez ficar um pouco vermelha e resolvi continuar falando, mas dessa vez mais perto e mais baixo "Aliás, eu ainda não perguntei seu nome, não quero ser mal educada."

Ela respondeu num tom um pouco mais alto do que o que eu estava usando "É Alice, e você não foi mal educada. Na verdade eu que fui um pouco seca no início, mas já vi que você não tem nenhuma intenção com o Rodrigo, me desculpa?".

Quando ela terminou de falar olhei para seu rosto que continha um sorriso tímido mas aberto que me fez ter vontade de beijá-la naquele momento, porém me segurei e continuei a conversa "Já tive intenções mas não mais, eu estou mais interessada em outra pessoa no momento" finalizei com um sorriso predador e um olhar ao redor e ver que ainda tinha a atenção de Rodrigo.

Ela caiu perguntando "Sério? Bom meio estranho eu perguntar, mas quem é? Ele tá aqui?" Ainda sorrindo respondi "Pela segunda vez hoje vou ser sincera e direta ao ponto. Eu tô interessada em você!" Ela olhou chocada para mim, mas ignorei e continuei "Se você não quiser eu não vou fazer nada, mas acontece que seu namorado duvidou que eu conseguiria te pegar, e ninguém duvida de mim".

Ela ainda chocada falou "Espera! Ele sabia disso? Mas..., acho que não me importaria que você me pegasse, já que o Rodrigo já sabe" ela finalizou um pouco corada, o choque já dissolvido e um olhar contemplativo com um pouco de interesse me encarava. "Bom, então o que você acha da gente fazer um showzinho pra ele?" completei ainda com o sorriso no lugar.

Agora o interesse e curiosidade estavam claros em seu rosto "O que você quer fazer? E eu nem sabia que ele estava olhando pra gente! Onde ele tá?". "Calma! Sim ele ainda tá com um pouco de dúvida no rosto, o que você acha de a gente começar a dançar e evoluir daí?" ela deu de ombros e disse "Tudo bem por mim".

Com isso ela se aproximou e começou a rebolar no ritmo da música que estava tocando, colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço, e automaticamente os meu foram para sua cintura e comecei a acompanhar seu ritmo. Olhei na direção de Rodrigo e ele parecia chocado, mas extremamente excitado com a cena que estava se desenrolando a poucos metros na sua frente.

Em pouco tempo Alice começou a ficar mais corajosa com seus movimentos e se virou de costas para mim, rebolando sinuosamente contra mim e parecendo completamente dentro da música, acompanhando a batida. Resolvi chamar sua atenção e avançar mais um pouco.

Cheguei com a boca perto de seu ouvido e disse num tom acima de um sussurro "Você é tão gostosa, e dança tão bem. Olha o estado que você está deixando seu namorado! Ele não sabe fazer com ele mesmo!" Ela, que estava com os olhos fechados até agora, olhou na direção que estava controlando para que nos mantivéssemos de frente para Rodrigo e soltou um gemido baixo assim que fizeram contato visual.

"Você não faz ideia do que está fazendo com nós dois. Pena que estamos num lugar público, estaria fazendo você delirar de prazer e ele de falta de alívio porque eu não deixaria ele se tocar enquanto estivesse observando." Ela gemeu um pouco mais alto desta vez, o que atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam mais perto.

Decidi finalizar o que queria fazer antes de perder o controle com seus gemidos. Virei Alice de frente para mim com um braço em volta de sua cintura e a outra mão em seu rosto. Tomei controle do beijo e passei a língua em seu lábio inferior, a fazendo se abrir pra mim com um gemido baixo. Ela deu completo controle para mim me fazendo perder a cabeça, pois se tem algo que eu amo é controle.

Explorei toda sua boca com minha língua enquanto a dela interagia com a minha como parceiros de dança que já estão juntos há anos, com uma sincronia lânguida e sensual. Quando o ar começou a ficar mais escasso passei a morder seu lábio inferior e espalhar beijos por dia mandíbula e pescoço. Quando achei um ponto sensível logo abaixo de sua orelha, ela soltou mais um gemido, que me fez voltar para sua boca com ferocidade, e dessa vez o beijo estava mais agressivo, desci minha mão que estava em sua cintura para sua bunda e apertei com força.

Seus braços tinham ido para as minhas costas, e suas unhas estavam arranhando minhas costas e a faixa do meu sutiã como se quisesse tirá-lo. Engolia todos os seus gemidos e continuava a explorar sua boca e seu corpo o máximo que podia em um local público.

Sabia que se não parasse agora a situação fugiria do meu controle e não queria que isso acontecesse. Quando me afastei com um pouco de relutância Alice gemeu em protesto, eu ainda estava com os braços em volta dela, e olhei ao redor percebendo que tínhamos atraído uma pequena plateia e que Rodrigo estava praticamente do nosso lado com um olhar de reverência.

Fiquei um pouco confusa, então perguntei ainda um pouco sem ar por conta dos beijos "Que cara é essa?", ele ainda parecia bastante excitado mas ele respondeu com uma outra pergunta "Como você fez isso? Ela nunca é tão submissa comigo! Você estava no controle e ela só respondia! Você tem que me ensinar."

Nesse ponto as pessoas que tinham se reunido em volta já tinha ido de volta para seus caminhos, com exceção de alguns curiosos, então não estavam para presenciar minha risada e resposta "Talvez algum outro dia, Rodrigo." Terminei com uma piscada em sua direção e um último beijo, talvez um pouco demorado, em Alice.

A entreguei nos braços de Rodrigo e voltei para meu caminho, ouvindo meu nome sendo chamado pelos dois. Parecia que esta situação, mesmo que por acaso ainda me traria muitos prazeres. Mal conseguia conter a ansiedade para quando me chamassem para "ensiná-lo"!


End file.
